New Student
by sexysoo
Summary: Hari itu, Dyo terburu-buru menuju ruang auditorium sekolahnya. ia tidak menyadari ada seorang lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. mereka pun bertabrakan dan.. yaoi fanfic. Kaisoo ( Kai x Kyungsoo).


CAST: D.O KYUNGSOO, KIM JONGIN

RATING: T

GENRE: School life, -

DISCLAIMER: plot seutuhnya milik saya, tapi kaisoo bukan punya saya.

* * *

*kring*

" _shit,_ aku terlambat! "

Dyo segera bergegas dari tempat tidurnya setelah melihat jam menunjukkan angka 8.

" _hey dyo, kau dimana! Kau dicari oleh Kim seonsaeng! "_ Chanyeol meneriakinya dari seberang telepon.

" aku terlambat, aku baru saja terbangun. Katakan pada Kim sialan itu, aku akan tiba dalam 15menit. Sudah sampai bertemu " dyo menutup panggilan lalu membuang _smartphone_ nya ke atas tempat tidur.

Hari ini, dyo ditunjuk oleh Kim seonsaeng untuk memberikan pidato kepada siswa-siswi baru di sekolahnya. Tentu saja, Dyo yang merupakan siswa pemalas- _walaupun nilainya selalu bagus_ \- berusaha untuk menolaknya.

- _5 days ago-_

" dyo! Kau dipanggil oleh Kim seonsaeng. Kau ditunggu di ruang guru " Chanyeol meneriakinya dari ambang pintu.

" ada apalagi dengan guru itu? Aku sudah muak dengan semua urusannya. Menyusahkan saja " Dyo berjalan gontai keluar kelas.

" _well,_ aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya ini tentang murid-murid baru yang akan masuk minggu depan. Aku dengar dari Song seonsaeng bahwa Kim seonsaeng sedang mencari siswa untuk memberikan pidato " Dyo seketika melongo mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

" sialan. Dia selalu punya cara untuk menghukumku " Dyo mendecih.

" ini semua karena kau gila! Bisa-bisanya kau memberi lem di atas kursinya " Chanyeol terbahak. Melihat Chanyeol tertawa, Dyo pun memukul keras kepala Chanyeol.

" hey aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika saja dia tidak mempermalukanku di depan Minah "

" astaga! Kau masih mengingat itu? Itu sudah setahun yang lalu, _dude!_ "

" tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya! Karena hal itu, Minah menghindariku. Padahal, sedikit lagi. Sedikit saja, aku akan mendapatkannya " dyo lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang menahan tawanya dan segera menuju ruang guru.

Dyo mengetuk pintu ruang guru setelah ia menghela napas panjang dan menyumpah-serapahkan Kim seonsaeng selama perjalanannya menuju ruang guru.

" oh disini kau rupanya. Lama sekali kau datang " baru saja Kim seonsaeng melihat batang hidung Dyo, ia sudah mulai memarahi Dyo.

" aku tunjuk kau untuk menjadi pem- " Dyo segera memotong pembicaraan gurunya.

" membaca pidato untuk siswa baru minggu depan? Aku tidak mau! Ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan " Dyo mendengus kasar.

" ini tugas. Dan tentu saja sudah disetujui oleh Kepala Sekolah. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya, Kyungsoo " Kim seonsaeng tersenyum licik. Tentu saja ia sudah meminta persetujuan kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu karena Dyo pasti akan menolaknya.

" a-aku tidak bisa membuat pidato. Kim seonsaengnim tahu- nilai bahasaku jelek " Dyo berfikir sekeras mungkin untuk menggagalkannya.

" hey Kyungsoo, nilai bahasamu kali ini-pun bagus sekali seperti biasa. Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu lagi untuk membuat sebuah berita? " Il seonsaeng tiba-tiba mendatangi Dyo dan menepuk bahunya.

Dyo pun membelalakkan matanya. Tidak disangka, tiba-tiba guru bahasanya datang dan secara tidak sengaja memberi tahu Kim seonsaeng bahwa nilainya bagus dalam bahasa. Dyo lalu membungkukkan badannya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

" wah wah Kyungsoo-ya, kau sungguh muridku yang paling rendah hati. Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya Kyungsoo " lalu Kim seonsaeng pun tertawa lepas karena rencananya berhasil.

- _acara penerimaan murid baru(rn)-_

Dyo berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ruang auditorium sekolahnya. Sambil membaca ulang kertas yang akan ia bacakan di atas podium, ia terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan seorang laki-laki di hadapannya. Lalu merekapun bertabrakan.

" ah, _mian._ Aku tidak melihatmu, aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku duluan ya! " Dyo pun segera bangkit dan kembali berlari menuju ruang auditorium.

Laki-laki tadi hanya tertegun melihat Dyo kembali berlari.

" haish! Aku lupa. Aku seharusnya menanyakan dimana ruang auditorium " laki-laki itu memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, lelaki itu mengikuti jalan yang disusuri Dyo walaupun hanya sampai persimpangan karena ia tidak tahu jalan selanjutnya yang diambil oleh Dyo.

" _yash, finally!_ " lelaki itu terpekik senang saat melihat tulisan Ruang Auditorium di ujung lorong sekolah.

Ia lalu segera memasuki ruangan itu dan mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong, _which is_ terletak sangat dekat dengan panggung. Ia lalu segera menyesuaikan posisi dan meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang duduk di sampingnya karena ia membuat sedikit gaduh. Ia lalu memfokuskan pandangannya kepada laki-laki yang sedang membaca pidato di atas podium.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

' ia yang tadi menabrakku ' lelaki itu menggumam dalam hati.

Karena penasaran, ia pun bertanya kepada seorang siswa di sebelahnya.

" ah permisi, apakah kau tahu siapa dia? " siswa di sebelahnya mengerutkan keningnya.

" seingatku ia tadi memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Kyungsoo. Ia perwakilan dari tingkat akhir " siswa itu kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke depan.

Hati lelaki itu berdesir mendengar namanya.

' Kyungsoo. Nama yang indah ' ia menggumam untuk kesekian kalinya.

" aku harap kalian memiliki hari-hari yang indah dan tidak akan terlupakan selama bersekolah disini. Selamat pagi " Dyo mengakhiri pidatonya dengan senyuman tipis dari bibirnya yang berbentuk _heart shaped_.

Ia lalu menuruni anak tangga perlahan seraya membenarkan anak rambutnya dengan— _sangat sexy._ Saat ia kembali duduk di tempat duduknya, ia sesekali memperhatikan murid-murid baru di dalam ruangan itu. Ia terkejut saat melihat wajah anak yang sebelumnya ia tabrak.

" ah, ternyata dia anak baru " Dyo berucap pelan.

" apa yang tadi kau bilang? " Chanyeol mendekatkan kupingnya.

" ah tidak, bukan apa-apa " lalu Dyo mulai memainkan rambutnya lagi.

" baik anak-anak, sekarang kalian sudah bisa mencari kelas kalian atau berkeliling sekolah. Demikian sambutan pagi ini, terima kasih " Song seonsaeng selaku kepala sekolah pun mengakhiri kegiatan pagi ini.

Siswa-siswi baru mulai berhamburan keluar dari ruang auditorium. Dyo pun segera mengejar laki-laki yang ia tabrak tadi pagi. Entah kenapa, tapi saat Dyo melihat wajah itu lagi, ia merasa ada yang aneh. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin mengenal anak itu.

" hey-hey! " Dyo memanggil laki-laki itu,

Tapi tentu saja laki-laki itu tidak menoleh. Dengan jarak yang sudah cukup jauh, dan Dyo tidak memanggil namanya, ia tidak mungkin menoleh.

"e—permisi, permisi. Maaf " Dyo menerobos kumpulan siswa baru tersebut.

" hey! Akhirnya kita ketemu lagi " Dyo menepuk bahu laki-laki itu.

" aa—sunbae, ada apa ya? " laki-laki itu terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo sunbae menyapanya.

" ah—aku ingin minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja " Dyo tersenyum.

Lagi. Hati itu berdesir.

" i-iya Kyungsoo sunbae. Tidak apa-apa " Dyo mengerutkan keningnya.

" bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Ah, _speaking of which_ siapa namamu? " Dyo menjulurkan tangannya.

Namun laki-laki itu hanya terdiam. Maka Dyo pun mengambil inisiiatif untuk meraih tangan laki-laki itu.

" namaku D.O Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku dyo hyung. Ingat, hyung. Jangan panggil aku sunbae " Dyo tersenyum lebar.

" na-namaku.. " Dyo mendekatkan telinganya karena lorong itu sangat ramai.

" aku Jongin. Kim Jongin. Sunbae bisa memanggilku Kai " Kai tersenyum canggung.

Dyo lalu melepaskan jabatan tangannya dan segera merangkul Kai.

" nah Kai, akan kuajak kau berkeliling sekolah ini " Dyo terkekeh saat melihat Kai terlihat canggung karena dirangkul oleh Dyo.

Tbc.

* * *

Hehehehehehehe.

Halo!

Lamanyaa gak bikin ff. ini tepat satu tahun mungkin.

Mungkin pada kangen.

Mungkin pada kesel.

Mungkin pada kaga peduli.

Jujur aja satu tahun ini berat (curhat). Banyak yang harus dipikirkan buat ngejar SNMPTN ;-;

Dan faktor gapernah buka laptop juga mungkin.

Tolong reviewnya yaa chingudeul. Kalau reviewnya bagus, aku bakal lanjut. Kalau reviewnya sedikit yaa…

Gomawo!


End file.
